You Are Unique
by Aoireikaru
Summary: Musim semi. Langit senja. Bukit. Dan...  "Apa yang menarik dari diriku?"  "Karena kau itu unik."  Keunikan apa yang dimiliki Hinata sehingga membuat Naruto menyukainya?  ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer:** semua tokoh-tokoh Naruto hanya meminjam dari Masashi Kishimoto-sensei dengan perubahan karakter seperlunya. But, this story is mine.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated:** K+

**Author:** Oreika

**Warning:** One shot, (miss)typo, bad description

Flame? NO! Concrit and Review? YES!

"_Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan judul/alur/dll dengan fanfic lain. Semuanya tidak ada unsur kesengajaan."_

You Are Unique

Semilir angin musim semi berhembus pelan, memainkan dedaunan agar ikut bergoyang dengan lembutnya. Langit senja menampakkan warna kuning keemasan seperti kanvas putih yang dilukis dengan tinta emas yang amat indah. Samar tercium bau rerumputan basah karena baru saja tersiram air. Sayup-sayup suara kendaraan yang saling lalu-lalang ikut menemani suasana nyaman di balik bukit ini.

Adalah dua anak manusia yang sedang berbaring di atas rerumputan, menikmati suasana sore di musim semi. Sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu tidak ada seorangpun yang membuka suara. Seakan tidak ingin merusak keheningan yang melingkupi mereka. Mungkin sudah terlalu nyaman di zona hening itu.

Tapi kemudian salah satu dari mereka bangkit dari acara berbaring santai itu. Sebentar dia merapikan roknya lalu duduk dengan manis. Dia menghirup udara sore dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan matanya. Angin-angin kecil bergerak memainkan rambut biru panjang si gadis. Si gadis membuka matanya. Dia memandang sungai jernih di depannya sembari tersenyum. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan suatu memori.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya suara berat di sampingnya memecah keheningan. Gadis bernama Hinata itu menoleh. Terlihat seorang pemuda yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Naruto-kun, kau sudah bangun?" Hinata balik bertanya sambil tersenyum. Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Memperlihatkan mata biru lautnya yang jernih.

"Ya, begitulah. Kau kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sembari terus berbaring. Dia letakkan kedua lengannya di belakang kepala sebagai bantal.

"Eh? 'Kenapa' apa?"

"Iya, kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?"

Hinata menunduk sedikit, malu karena dipergoki. "E-eh, itu… ti-tidak apa-apa kok."

"Aku sudah bilang dari dulu, 'kan? Kau tidak bisa bohong padaku." Jawab Naruto seraya memandang sungai di depannya. Sementara Hinata memainkan jemari lentiknya.

"Emm… aku hanya mengingat masa-masa dulu sebelum kita… kita pacaran." Akhirnya Hinata mengungkapkannya meski malu-malu. Di balik punggung Hinata, senyum simpul terukir di bibir Naruto.

"Kalau diingat-ingat lucu juga ya? Dulu kau tidak mau bertemu denganku sampai-sampai aku berpikir apa aku punya salah denganmu hingga kau menjauhiku. Aku bingung, padahal aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu." Terang Naruto dengan nada sedih. Tentu saja itu hanya pura-pura. Tapi tidak bagi Hinata. Mendengar ada kesedihan dalam suara Naruto, Hinata tersentak.

"I-itu tidak benar! A-aku cuma—"

Terdengar suara kekehan di samping Hinata. "Iya, aku tau kok. Kau tidak perlu panik seperti itu, Hinata-chan, hehehe…" tawa Naruto senang karena berhasil menggoda Hinata. Hinata hanya menunduk malu. Rona merah menjalari kedua pipi porselennya.

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hinata masih memainkan jemarinya dengan canggung. Kepalanya berkali-kali menoleh singkat ke kanan, ke arah Naruto. Sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" denting suara jernihnya memanggil Naruto setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Ya?"

"A-aku i-ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu."

Sebelah alis Naruto menaik. "Untuk apa?"

"Emm… ka-karena Naruto-kun selalu me-memberikanku dorongan u-untuk berani. A-aku sadar, aku ini pe-pemalu dan ti-tidak pernah bisa menyampaikan pendapatku. Se-selama ini aku cu-cuma bersembunyi di belakang orang lain. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha mengubah tabiatku ini, aku selalu gagal. Aku ingin jadi seperti orang lain. Ta-tapi Naruto-kun kemudian datang dan membantuku untuk tetap jadi diri sendiri. Aku… aku benar-benar berterimakasih." Jelas Hinata sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Parasnya yang merah dia sembunyikan di dalam pelukannya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Itu bukan apa-apa, Hinata. Aku senang membantumu, meski aku baru sadar kalau apa yang kulakukan ternyata memberi pengaruh besar terhadapmu, hehehe…"

"Sa-sangat besar, Naruto-kun. Bagiku itu sangat berarti sekali. Ta-tapi…" Hinata diam beberapa saat. Belum mau melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Da-dari dulu aku ingin menanyakan i-ini. Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun, emm…"

"Ya?" Naruto masih menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Hinata. Hinata terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun… bisa menyukaiku? A-aku ini 'kan tertutup ti-tidak seperti Sakura, Ino, dan yang lainnya yang bisa be-bebas mengekspresikan apa yang dia pikirkan. A-apa yang menarik dariku?"

"Kau mau tau?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Detak jantungnya jadi tidak karuan.

"Karena kau itu unik, Hinata-chan." Jawaban Naruto yang simpel itu berhasil menarik rasa ingin tahu Hinata lebih besar lagi.

"Unik?"

"Ya. Sikapmu yang malu-malu itu sangat lucu di mataku. Selain itu kau orangnya baik hati dan lembut. Ya, aku tahu kata-kata barusan terdengar agak basi, tapi itulah yang kupikirkan tentangmu." Jelas Naruto.

"Ha-hanya itu?" tanya Hinata masih penasaran. Oh, tidak Hinata-chan. Kalau kau bertanya terus bisa dipastikan ada sesuatu yang akan menimpamu. Bukan apa-apa, hanya firasat Author saja.

Seulas senyum jahil tercetak di bibir Naruto. "Tidak."

"La-lalu apa?" Hinata masih penasaran. Sudah kubilang Hinata-chan, jangan bertanya lagi.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu? Kalau begitu akan kuberikan buktinya." Kata Naruto lagi. Ah, senyum jahil itu masih menghiasi wajahnya. Sayangnya, Hinata tidak menyadarinya.

"Mana?" Tidak, Hinata. Cukup kau bertanya-tanya terus karena…

"Ini." Lalu secepat kilat tanpa sempat Hinata bereaksi, Naruto mencium pipi putih Hinata dengan lembut. Dapat dipastikan rona-rona merah dengan cepat mewarnai kedua pipi Hinata.

"A-aa…" hanya itu reaksi Hinata yang terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Sedangkan Naruto cuma tertawa melihat wajah merah Hinata. 'Kan sudah kubilang untuk tidak bertanya lagi, Hinata. Kau jadi menerima akibatnya. Firasat ini memang tidak salah.

"Satu hal unik tentangmu adalah rona merah ini, Hinata-chan." Jemari Naruto mengelus pelan pipi kanan Hinata. Tentu saja itu membuat Hinata tambah _blushing._ Tapi kemudian dia ikut tersenyum bersama dengan Naruto.

Musim semi. Langit senja. Bukit. Dan… rona merah.

-END-

**Author ngomong:** Konbanwa minna-san. Kenalkan saya Oreika, author baru dan baru pertama mencetak fanfic di fandom kesukaan saya ini. Dulu saya pernah cetak fanfic di fandom lain tapi saya _delete_ karena melanggar satu dari _rules_ di FFN ini *arigato buat AW-senpai (lupa namanya tapi yang jelas itu inisialnya) karena sudah mengingatkan, saya memang kurang teliti* Err… *liat ke atas* saya tau endingnya agak aneh, tapi biarkan sajalah, hehehe. Sebagai saran dan kritikan mengenai story ini, minta **review**-nya^^


End file.
